


We have to be more than friends

by KingMadness



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Friendship, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMadness/pseuds/KingMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission of being awesome superheros, X - ray feels the uncontrollable desire to put an end to the secret of his love for Vav and unresolved sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have to be more than friends

After a long night of fighting crime and being awesome superhero’s, Xray and Vav got back to their apartment and slumped down on the plush sofa with a huff. Vav then got up and put the kettle on as X ray put his legs up and laid down where Vav had previously had his legs. 

He looked over at X - Ray as he laid there, taking his glasses off his face and shutting his eyes. Vav let his eyes wander down X - Rays body, from his shoulders down to his feet and back up, stopping at his crotch which was quite visible in the spandex clinging to his body. They met eyes, and Vav blushed, smiling and looking away as he did so. He then took two mugs out of the cupboard and by accident dropped one off the side as he was too occupied starring at X-Rays slim physique. However, as he was still wearing his suit, Vav managed to use his slow mo hands to slow down the mugs pace in mid air - giving him enough time to grab it before it lightly hit the floor. 

After drinking their tea, Vav announced he was going to shower. As he did so,he laid a hand on X - Rays shoulder. X - Ray then automatically put his hand on Vavs before he went to go off and looked up at him. While running his hand over Vavs, he then realized what he was doing and cursed to himself blushing. 

“Err… Okay, cool dude! See you in a bit!” He suddenly stammered, letting go of Vav’s hand and using it to scratch his head as he looked off awkwardly. Vav looked at him feeling confused but hopeful as he went into the bathroom to strip off and get into the shower. 

X - Ray, now laying on the sofa again, looked up at the ceiling as he began to daydream. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He said to himself in monologue. “Why did you do that X -Ray why?! Vav loves Ash now! This is the first time you have fought crime with him in over a week, and you won’t see him for another week now, especially after doing that. You can’t fall for Vav X - Ray! You’re going to lose him. Forever…” He thought, lifting up his glasses and wiping away the tears forming in his eyes. “I can’t lose him. I can’t…”

Vav was letting the steamy water run down his back as he stood in the water pouring down his body with his eyes shut. “Why would X - Ray hold my hand like that? I thought - no - he couldn’t be thinking… he doesn’t feel the same as me right? I mean, Ash is… Ash only calls me when she wants something. X - Ray has been here through thick and thin. Was the Mad King right? Am I growing apart from my best friend?” He shook his head and snapped out of it. He then began to think about the hand touching. X - Ray had done a few things like that recently, he even gave him a shoulder rub after their last mission. Vav grunted as he began to fantasize about X - Ray’s hands trailing lower and lower down his body. Every moment between the duo began to get more awkward and frustrating as the tension rose and rose. He thought time away from his pal would help but instead his desire to be near X - Ray, to touch him just grew. 

After wiping his eyes and shaking his head, X - Ray decided he should just get some sleep. He wanted to try and make the feeling go away, just for a few peaceful hours. Everyday the urge to confess his undying love for his best friend was growing and growing and he felt he couldn’t control the urge anymore. He was going to lose Vav anyway right? The Mad King had only told him what he already knew, so he may as well wing it and if he fucks it up, at least he knew he tried and he didn’t have to live with that regret. It was time to do something stupid.

After a hot steamy shower with a hot steamy fantasy in mind, Vav thought it was best now to settle into his bed and finish himself off for the night before he exploded. Doing it in the room next to his fantasy boy only made it more dangerous and arousing, even though he was desperate for the real thing. He stepped out of the shower into the cold, humid air in the bathroom and began to wrap a towel around his waist, as he did, X - Ray burst into the bathroom with his X - ray glasses on as he’d burnt the lock out. 

“Ahh… what the hell dude?!” Vav squealed, trying to cover up his boner with his towel and hands. 

X - Ray’s heart was pounding as his heart stammered and he looked at his half naked best friend, dripping with warm water and his toned body glistening from the liquid running down him. He felt himself harden in his spandex but it was useless trying to cover it because they were so tight on his body. Jeez thanks a lot Hilda…

“Vav I um… I want to say, I mean, sorry I…” He began to stammer, his tongue tripping up as he tried to spit out the words. His heart was racing, he could feel himself getting weak at the knees; palms and back sweating in his suit, stomach in knots, his head feeling faint, lips trembling, eyes welling up behind his glasses. 

Vav then went up to his friend, put his glasses on the side and hugged him while he was still wet, his boner pushing up against X - Rays leg. “Dude, it’s ok.” He began to say softly. “It’s my fault Ray. I shouldn’t be going off to see Ash every two seconds, I should be with you! Doing stupid things and saving the day! I’m meant to be with you, not her…” He sighed to X - Ray, his breath making the tanned mans skin tingle. 

X - Ray knew he should let go and shrug it off but instead he just held on tighter, as if to never let him go. He ran his hand through Vav’s ash blonde hair and breathed in his scent. Vav felt Ray tighten his grip on him and so he returned the favor - holding his waist and grabbing his hair. 

As if by instinct, X - Ray kissed Gavin on the cheek. He apologized, but returned to kissing him harder than before. Vav blushed and pulled Rays head back with his hair, making their noses touch as the looked into each others eyes. “I love you X - Ray” Vav confessed as his hand ran down X - Rays face and lifted his chin. 

“I’ve never been loved before.” Ray replied in a timid tone, his voice quivering. Vav looked him deep in the eyes as he held X - Rays hand with the one he previously rested on his waist. “I’ve loved you from the start.”

They then locked lips for the first time in all their years of friendship.

(NSFW)

This was the first time X - Ray had ever been kissed or had any sort of physical contact and affection from another human being like this. He let himself sink into Vavs embrace as his counterpart began to let his hands wander to the back of X - Rays suit. He began to moan lightly as Vav nibbled on his lower lip and swished his tongue around his mouth. To be this close to Vav was every fantasy he’d had in the last couple of years come true - to be smelling his scent, feeling his body up close, tasting his breath was like being in heaven - whatever the hell that means. 

For Vav, he had only had physical contact with someone once and that was Ash. She had began giving him head in order to keep him close and get information out of him- and she sure had sucked the information right from him if you get what I mean (“eh, eh guys?!” Okay, no time for Yang from RWBY references!) But the way X -Ray kissed was different than from Ash. Maybe it was that his lips were thinner, but he knew it was mostly down to the fact that this was a kiss of love not bribery. The way X - Ray was embracing him was warm and inviting, and full of passion. His towel fell to the ground as he felt for Ray’s zip and pulled it down his back before running his hands up and down the exposed flesh.

Ray felt Vav pull the suit from his body, which was easy due to the fact it was lubricated with his sweat. It fell to the ground and he stepped backwards out of it, now as naked as Vav as they walked backwards and towards X - Rays bed behind them. The both fell onto the foot of the bed, X - Ray on the bottom, and fully embraced each other as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Ray’s hands drifted to Gavin’s ass and grabbed it which made him gasp and laugh as he fell back into the kiss. Vav was feeling Ray’s shoulders and his hands trailed down towards his chest, then to his waist and down to his pelvis. 

Ray rolled over so he was on top and kissed Vav’s neck like in the ‘movies’. Vav grunted and tilted his head to the side to expose more as X- Rays lips and teeth clawed at his neck like a hungry animal. Gavin ran his hands through X - Rays dark hair as he found his levels of arousal were on the increase. He then left Vavs neck and kissed his chest, down his torso until he was at the same level as Vav’s crotch. He looked up into Vavs eyes which were wide from amazement. Gavin looked back and smiled coyly at him. they then both began to laugh nervously at the amazement and nervousness of the situation. 

Nervously, Ray kissed Vav’s stomach one last time before resting his lips on his cock, kissing the tip of it. Vav moaned out loud and bit his lip in attempt to stop groaning out in pleasure. Copying the tips he’d got from hubporn and cosmo (did I say cosmo?! As if, I mean… I may have accidentally just once clicked on the wrong link that…), he began to work his mouth around Vav’s junk, first lightly kissing the tip and licking it every so often and then wrapping his lips around it and bringing it further and further down his throat. While he did this, he let his hands run up and down Gavin's thighs and up his waist before leaving them in the grip of Vavs hands as he squeezed them to try and contain the pleasure. 

He then looked up at Vav once he stopped sucking and Vav looked down at him flustered and red in the face, sweat dripping down his forehead with the water he’d recently been soaking in. “Oh God X - Ray, you’re so bloody good at this! Have you done this before?!” he exclaimed, shocked and pleasantly surprised at X - Rays ability to give such a good blowjob. 

“Oh no,” Ray laughed back blushing humbly, “I’ve just done plenty of online research!”

Vav laughed, sitting up and looking at his friend in awe as they both sat up on the bed and made out. Vav could feel he was right on the edge and tried to maintain composure until he got X - Ray to the point of no return. In order to return the favor, Vav pushed X - Ray down onto the bed and licked up his shaft causing X - Ray to tilt his head back and grunt. X - Ray gritted his teeth together and sucked air in through his teeth while Vav deepthroated X - Rays cock and lavished it like he had done in his own fantasies. ‘It’s so much better in person’ he thought to himself as he reinvented the fantasies he relied on to get off with for so long. 

“Oh Gav, oh yeah… fuck!” Ray moaned trying to muffle his voice with his hand as he felt himself getting closer to climax. “Oh God Vav, I think I’m gonna cum man…” he muttered. In response to this, Vav continued at the pace he was going, eager to get X - Ray begging for release. He then sat up and looked at X - Ray with a coy glint in his eye. 

“So…” Vav began, slightly blushing but feeling too horny to care. “Are you going to be the bottom boy or am I?!” X - Ray gulped. Being on top would mean that he gets the control, but Vav always had the control in hero situations. He’d been in both positions in his fantasies, but he had never really thought about what position he’d take when it actually happened as he never expected it to. 

“Me bottom boy?! As if!” He responded, not wanting to look inferior to Vav. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vav then laid on top of X - Ray who had his legs wrapped around Vav. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? Vav asked, hoping to God that his best friend wouldn’t decline.

“Just… yeah… okay I admit it, I want… Oh, my-God!” He moaned as Vav then suddenly pushed into him. Ray led there with his eyes shut and fingernails digging into Gavin’s back. 

Gavin looked down at him, feeling a little guilty for going too fast. “Sorry, that sounded like it was a shock to you…”

“I’ve been ready for this for a long time, just keep going, I can’t last all night!” Ray laughed, slightly agitated from impatience brought on by arousal. 

Vav then created a rhythm thrusting in and out of X - Ray as he laid there biting his lip trying to last as long as possible. They knew they couldn’t last long, so Vav slowed down the pace as he brought them both to a mutual climax. 

“Are you close?” Vav asked in a panting British accent as he continued his pace inside X - Ray. 

“So close…” he replied using what was left of his energy to reply to Vav.

Gavin thrusted into Ray a few more time before muttering “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” and exploding into ecstasy inside X - Ray. He fell on top of his partner panting and locked lips with him as he fell upon X - Rays chest. Ray then lost control soon after and pulled Vav inside him even closer as he shot cum up his body onto his and Vavs chest. 

They lay there kissing, twitching, panting, sweating, moaning as they let their orgasms consume them for those mere ecstatic moments they had both been dreaming of for so long. Once they wore off they looked each other in the eyes and laughed before embracing each other just more. 

After clearing up, X - Ray snuggled up to Vav and kissed him passionately on the cheek. “I never thought I’d get to tell you this Vav, but…” he looked him in the eyes and reluctantly confessed “I love you Gavin.”

“I love you too Ray.” Vav replied. “So, how about round two?”


End file.
